


Contact Sport

by Cameron_McKell



Series: Upon Further Review [46]
Category: Tron (Movies), Tron - All Media Types, Tron: Evolution, Tron: Legacy (2010)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 04:29:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8953684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cameron_McKell/pseuds/Cameron_McKell
Summary: (Originally posted on Tumblr, now archived on the AO3.)Three select moments from Quorra's runtime.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a 'sentence meme' that went around Tumblr a while back, for the sentence: "I didn't mean to hit you that hard."

The first time it was said _to_  her.

Instead of reacting negatively, though, Quorra reached up for the hand offered to her, and challenged Radia to ‘the best two out of three’.

Somewhat distracted - and Quorra herself split her attention to calculate the odds of Radia being connected to the other ISOs even here, so far from the Nexus - but also smiling, Radia nodded, and raised her sword again.

* * *

 

The second time she said it to someone else.

Faced with the hole through Anon’s shoulder that easily fit her fist so soon after being reunited, though, she  _had_ to say something.

Anon simply looked at the hole, then Quorra, and shrugged like it wasn’t an issue. A few stray voxels flaked off, but the damage was otherwise stable.

He tentatively caught her around the shoulders with his undamaged arm in a loose hug, ever mindful of circuit contact.

Quorra caught him tight around the sides and smiled through the energy discharge on her visual output.

* * *

 

The third time, she neither said it, nor had it said to her.

She was merely an observer.

A look, exasperated but fond, passed between Quorra and Tron, and the two of them pinged a non-interruption agreement between them, and instead watched Alan while he mumbled apologies and flattery in turn at his apparently-broken coffee machine.

15.65 minutes passed in this fashion.

At that point, Alan looked to be considering physically engaging the coffee machine again, so Quorra intervened.

Sleepy User obliviousness caused Alan to jump when she reached for him, and provided the opening for Quorra to drag him out the door Tron held open for them.

Pajamas were acceptable casual wear for Users now, right?


End file.
